


Friday Night Fish Fry

by newyorktopaloalto



Category: The Kids Are Alright (TV 2018)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorktopaloalto/pseuds/newyorktopaloalto
Summary: Mike and Peggy are late to the Cleary's bi-weekly supper, and Mike's mother quickly deduces the reason why.





	Friday Night Fish Fry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Don't own The Kids are Alright, so please don't sue. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

It was Friday night and the Cleary family was taking up the backroom of Gibbons'; two-dozen Catholics of varying generations chattering and complaining as though it had been more than five days since they had last seen one another. 

A happy cry swept the family as a young married couple entered the backroom with chagrined looks. 

“Sorry, ma,” Mike said as he and Peggy greeted his mother and father, “got a little lost on the way here.” 

“No, you didn't,” Mary Cleary said—smiling at the two of them knowingly—before continuing with, “Margret here was a mite sick today, right?” 

Peggy blinked, a little astonished that Mary was spot-on. 

“You're right, Mrs. Cleary, I was,” she finally replied, when it seemed obvious Mike wasn't going to say a word. 

“Well, then, congratulations.” 

Mike and Peggy got identical looks of confusion at the seeming non-sequitur. 

“I'm sorry?” 

“Margret, pregnancy is a wonderful thing.” Mary grinned. “And I'm going to get another grand-baby, so please don't be sorry at all.” 

“I'm not—”

“I don't think she's—” 

They started speaking at the same time, but stopped when Mary put up a hand. 

“You are.” 

That was the final say on the matter.

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo


End file.
